Christine's Wedding
by Anonymous0603
Summary: Not what you'd expect. Christine is forced by Erik to marry him, not Raoul. Twist at the end. Songfic accompanied by lyrics from the movie.


'Christine…Christine…It's time for us to get married,' a horse voice whispered slowly to Christine. She smelt the pungent odor of death on the speaker's breath and it almost made her ill.

She raised her head to see a grotesque facsimile of a face looking down at her. One half was covered by a black, lace mask while the other had a grey tint with multitude of scars making a spider web: a doom to all that meet it.

'What did you do to me, wretch?' she said moving away from him on the huge bedspread he must have dropped her on.

'Now, my love, is that any way to talk to your future husband?'

'Husband? I will never marry you!' Christine wanted desperately to get up but it seems that the opium he used to drug her hasn't worn off yet.

The Phantom reacted violently. He turned around from where he was standing, examining what was to be her wedding dress, and moved faster than humanly possible to stand next to her. He grabbed her wrist and brought their faces frighteningly close.

'You will marry me! And we will live happily ever after composing music. Refusing is futile. It's marriage or death. Make your choice.'

And with that he left her to her morbid thoughts.

_Have you gorged yourself  
at last, in your  
lust for blood?_

_  
Am I now to be  
prey to your  
lust for flesh?_

_You're a fool, Christine, that's what you are. How could you have been so naïve and stupid! Angel of Music? Ha! More like the Angel from Hell._

_How can I choose? I want to live; I do not want to give up my life, but the thought of marrying that creature is abhorrent to me. I can't overpower him. It seems the Devil gave him great strength. Maybe I can outwit him. But, no. He knows this place inside out, while I can't even leave this room. _

Christine got off the bedspread and began vigorously pacing the room

_I just have to wait and hope that someone will come to rescue me. Maybe Raoul will sense that I'm missing and come looking for me!_

She stopped at this welcomed thought.

_Surely, Madam Giry will tell him where I am._

_Our love is strong enough to overcome this. _

She dropped back down.

_I'm sure Raoul will make it. He cannot fail, damn it! _

Christine slammed her wrist in frustration and underlying fright.

_Too much rests on this: our happiness, my life, the fate of the Opera House._

'Father. Oh, Father. I've let you down. Please overlook my shortcomings and save me. I can't do this alone. I need you…I miss you…' Tears started pouring down her cheeks. Silent tears of remorse, regret and betrayal…

_... You deceived me -  
I gave my mind  
blindly..._

Someone was unlocking the door. This subtle sound gave hope to Christine's heart.

The door opened and Phantom came in. He noticed the dejected look on Christine's face. This seemed to infuriate him.

'Have you been wishing to see him?'-Christine knew who he was referring to-'Well, hopes are all you have because he's not coming, Christine, my love. It's just you and I here. Forever!'

He put his temper under control.

'So, what have you decided? Are you willing to love me and be my bride or are you prepared to meet your doom?'

'Erik, please, I beg of you, let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone about this.' She ran to him, dropped onto her knees and embraced him. 'I will run and you will never see me again. No one has to know. Please, show some pity, I beg of you!'

Erik bent down and untangled her clammy fingers. Christine was too distraught to feel any sort of revulsion at his touch.

'No, Christine, you are mine. If I can't have you, no one else can, especially that fop!' He looked down at the pitiful child sitting at his feet. For someone in love, the sight of her in such a state did not move Erik's heart.

'Now, I want you put on the dress. When you are done, we are getting married. I'll be waiting outside. Don't try my patience, Christine.'

_Pity comes  
too late -  
turn around  
and face your fate:  
an eternity of this  
before your eyes!_

Christine's fingers were shaking as she buttoned up the gown. She took a look at herself in the mirror. _How ironic,_ she thought, _he brought a mirror just for me, but he won't take my feelings into consideration and let me go._

Christine was wearing an off-white dress which had exquisite lace and beading on the bodice. It fit her like a glove and she looked like a mate fit for the Angle of Music.

She places the veil, the finishing touch, onto her head and pinned it into place. Her coal black hair was down, the only somber thing about the raiment.

He warned her not to take too long and she was beginning to wonder why he hadn't burst in earlier, with his impatience it was a serious cause for puzzlement. She decided not to push her luck, and opened the door.

Erik had on a black waistcoat and trousers. He changed his mask to a lacy, white concoction, which looked weird on his malicious persona.

'I'm ready.'

'I'm glad.'

He took her by the hand and led to the wedding alter which he must have set up during her hours of blissful unconsciousness. They were about fifteen feet away from it and Christine could see a person standing by the altar. She couldn't quite make out who it was, but the stance and figured appeared oddly familiar. As the Phantom and she approached, it dawned on Christine that the ominous person was none other than her beloved Raoul!

She went noticeably pale, making her gown look stark in comparison, and began shaking. Erik noticed the uncontrollable twitches and followed the direction of her gaze.

'Oh, Christine, did I forget to inform you that our ceremony will be conducted by none other than your lover, Raoul? You see, he and I are actually great friends. It amused him to help me get you here.' He smiled down at her, but the effect was transformed into a leer with his deformities.

'But…but…Raoul loves me. You… Tricked him!... You told him you will kill me if he doesn't do this, I know you did!' Christine was having trouble breathing.

'If you don't want to take my word for it, ask him yourself.' And he made a motion with his hand to address Raoul.

Christine looked at him, and smug smile playing about the corners of those lips she loved so dear. _This cannot be happening!_

'Hello, Christy. Surprised? Shocked?' He took and kissed her lifeless hand. 'I must comment you on being the best betrothed. But, unfortunately, I just don't feel that way about you. My friend Erik here,'-he reached out and patted Erik's shoulder-'is more than thrilled to have you.'

'But, Raoul…Why?'

'Why you ask Christine? Why? Because every waking moment, when we were kids, all I longed for was your attention. All my thoughts and actions were directed towards your approval. But, you wouldn't give me a moment of your day!' His handsome face contracted horribly and Christine couldn't differentiate between the Phantom and her beloved.

'Now, when I saw you on the stage, all beautiful and grown, I felt nothing. It was a solace for me to know that I could make you fall in love with me and leave you broken. When I shared my little tale with Erik, he proposed I help him. I agreed whole-heartedly. And now, here we are, all joyous. My revenge is fulfilled.'

Christine was close to tears. She couldn't believe this. Her Raoul. Her dear, dear Raoul. He didn't love her. No one could say that and remain impassive if finer feelings were involved. _You really are a fool, Christine. _She had trouble standing up, but the cool hand on her palm told her not to buckle.

'Christine, are you ready?' and without waiting for her reply, 'Proceed Raoul.'

'We are gathered here, in the presence of God…'

Tears slipped form Christine's turquoise eyes.

_The tears I might have shed  
for your dark fate  
grow cold, and turn to tears  
of hate..._

_Farewell  
my fallen idol  
and false friend ...  
One by one  
I've watched   
illusions shattered ...  
Past all hope  
no point in fighting _

_Either way  
you choose,_

_You cannot win…_

_He has to win…_


End file.
